The embodiments herein relate generally to curtains or shade devices that enhance privacy and protect individuals from the sun's rays.
Individuals on boats are often exposed to the sun. Many boats such as fishing, cruising and pontoon boats comprise a flexible cover or bimini top secured above the boat by a frame. Although these covers and tops are effective at preventing light from reaching individuals when the sun is directly overhead, these tops are not effective when the sun is positioned at the sides of the boat.
Several shades and/or visors exist for use with boats. However, these devices are limited because: 1) they do not easily attach or detach from the boat, 2) they cannot be adjusted easily to different angles to maximize sun blockage and user privacy, and/or 3) they do not permit air to pass through the shade to create a natural, pleasant and open environment for the user.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a detachable curtain for use with a boat that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which effectively attaches to the boat's cover to enhance user privacy and sun blockage.